Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets are gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual and augmented reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
The displays utilized in virtual and augmented reality headsets typically need to have a small profile while also displaying high-quality, high-resolution images. For virtual reality or augmented reality applications, frames (or still images) are generally generated according to a user's movement, and slow frame rates may be noticed as latency or lag. As a result, many virtual reality or augmented reality applications are ideally viewed at high frame rates. In conventional virtual and augmented reality headsets, a user's field of view typically exceeds 80 degrees, and low persistence (i.e., the time a frame is illuminated) is often used to prevent motion blur. Illumination times for conventional displays have generally been tied to frame rates, with one illumination period occurring for each frame.
In some situations, lower frame rates for the displays utilized in virtual and augmented reality headsets may be desirable since lower frame rates generally require less compute, power, and bandwidth resources. Unfortunately, if virtual and augmented reality headsets use conventional illumination methods, lower frame rates may cause noticeable display flickering since flickering may be more easily noticed in the peripheral of human vision. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatus, systems, and methods that reduce and/or prevent display flicker, especially for display panels used in virtual and augmented reality headsets.